rsapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Controversial Users to RSA
'Wiki Vandalism' RSApedia, during the years it was active, was a target for spammers and vandals, such of these vandalism and spam are: *cursing RSA on the wiki home page, *changing the player names on Starstreak, *inaccurate post about Doneyes. *spamming on comments 'Launch Delays' Roll-9A Epidemik was found guilty of this, however, supershadow20000 was innocent. Dialog between the two: 'Exploits' Exploits have been the most dangerous threats known to nearly every group. ExtremeSpeed500/coolalex2121 Extreme was an extremely infamous place plagarizer, known for stealing places as revenge because people 'annoyed' him years ago. When he stole Tests from Aerideyn, he got banned after raging reports from RSA and other victims. Not giving up, he made coolalex2121, and reuploaded everything he stole. He eventually got banned as well, but left Tests uncopylocked, and created a tree of more 'stealers' and annoying Aerideyn even further, leading to Aerideyn not working on tests anymore. Due to many roblox updates, these stolen copies, however, are now broken, along with the original. Julius5005/JuliusColesV2 Known for being a very controversial user, Julius was known for a pirated version of 1dev2's Town of Robloxia, and for being a place plagarizer as well. He found intention to take Tests from coolalex2121, since he uncopylocked it before he got banned. He continues to be a controversial person to this day. High negative feedback from RSA and other victims convinced people not to play, yet until then, Julius has not at all realized Aerideyn was the ORIGINAL creator, and not coolalex2121. "deathtorsa" 'RSA 'deathtorsa' Admin Attack I' Around early September 2012, an anonymous alt named "deathtorsa" hacked the admin system by spamming the shout and wall. (The audit log didn't exist then, so no one could find proof) Darwin12 had to hold another mass-exile and reassigned new admins in the process, to avoid a war of admins and members accusing each other. 'Confrontation' Both videos of the confrontation are now unavailable. At one point, nasalover64 and Jacobthescientist confronted "deathtorsa" in RSAH2. He oddly threatened pyrusbakugan67338, mocked and insulted Darwin12 and RSA. He shortly got banned. 'Revelations I: Admitting' *On 9/8/12, Pyrus admitted he was deathtorsa, and people were given a choice to forgive him and they did. 'Revelations II: The Nuclear Program' Source: Forum Post 83009289 (No Longer Available due to forum closure) *On 10/23/12, Nasalover64 was hacked and the hacker messed up the following groups: *at the time of the attack: *Pyrus defended himself with a voice-on video and claimed he only demoted 15 RSA and had nothing to do about a nuclear program. This case is still a mystery unsolved, even after RSA shut down. Attacking cranacyr *Although not in the space industry, Darwin12 had greatly criticized him for corruption in his airline Air Attica, as well as revealing him being SirBlueBuru (who said to quit because of his work hacked by Drshrink) because of proof found within his and SBB's profiles: **SirBlueBuru's Profile *#An old JetEire decal read "Simply Unbeatable", which is Air Attica's slogan. *#Old decals involved the logo of Shannon Airport, Ireland, which is what Sefarnos Airport's logo is based on. *#SBB and cranacyr shared a very similar cabin and building style. **Cranacyr's Profile *#Sefarnos Airport was based on Cork Airport, Ireland. *#Early observers of this account saw that cranacyr suddenly had a hatred towards CF Motors, a car industry group many airline industry members tend to hate. *#Early observers also noticed cranacyr learned to build in May 2012 very shortly after joining, which proves it to be an alt. *#For unknown reasons, cranacyr became a RoAir admin after the August 2012 Mass Regen of RoAir which involved Darwin12 handing back RoAir to yrreb and regenerating the entire airline. (He was admin while Darwin12 was leader as well, it has been found. *#(RoAir has since shutdown in 2016 after coming back from the 2014 shutdown of RoAir) *Because of this, there was an ongoing battle, which Coxyoo says is for the better of the future of the airline industry. However, recent events in March 2013 have made it a three-sided war. The battle now consisted of Coxyoo and yrreb against Cranacyr against Darwin12. Coxyoo hacked Darwin12's account and blamed yrreb, which resulted in his account being deleted. Not that long after, Cranacyr gave Air Attica away and disappeared, presumably to another alternate account to continue his endeavors. *Darwin declared that Attica members were recommended to leave Attica or RSA, and cranacyr followed suit. *The war ended with no winner when cranacyr left aviation. however, there was an unrelated similar war with Coxyoo's country-clan, Kingdom of Belgium and cranacyr's New Hellenic Republic.